


One Word

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: The moment Iris says yes <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble for when Barry asked for Joe's blessing, as well as one for later in the evening after she's already said yes. So, it felt appropriate to write a little something of the moment right where the show left off. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

One word.

His whole world turned on one word.

 _Yes_.

One word and it was like complete clarity.

Suddenly everything made sense.

The world around him almost came to a complete stop as he took her hand in his and slowly slid the ring on to her finger.

It was times like these, times he shared with her, that he was thankful for the ability to leisurely let time tick by.

He felt himself stand up. He felt her jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. He felt himself holding onto her tighter than he ever had before.

He felt the steady cadence of both their heartbeats. The way their chests rose and fell in sync.

He heard her laughing and crying and desperately trying to breathe air into her lungs in between _'I love you Barry Allen'_ and _'I can't wait to be your wife'_.

He felt her pull back and place her hands on his face. He felt her wipe the tears from his cheeks that he didn't even realize were falling.

And then her lips were on his and his mind went all foggy and his legs threatened to give out from under him.

He felt more in love with her in that moment than he would've ever thought possible.

"Yes?" he asked as he broke their kiss, still unable to believe it was real.

She kissed him again, warm and needy.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

"Yes," she said softly, as she moved to kiss his cheek.

"Yes," her breath tickled against his ear.

She nuzzled her head into the side of his neck, his pulse thumping steadily against her lips.

She unhooked her legs from his waist and planted them firmly on the ground. Her hands coming down to press against his chest. They both swayed as they tried to get their bearings.

She blinked away her tears, trying to clear her blurry view of him, wanting to see him clearly in this moment. She noticed him do the same.

Her dark chocolate eyes stared unwavering into his deep emerald eyes.

She saw hope and want and so much love looking back at her.

They didn't need to say any more words.

She smiled at him, still not looking away, and his eyes crinkled up letting her know he was smiling too.

She reached down for his hands as she walked backwards, holding his gaze.

He knew her intent, saw the heat in her eyes, the fiery want behind them...which reminded him of the dozens of candles lit around their loft.

He raised his eyebrows as if to apologize for breaking the moment. He let go of her hands, quickly extinguishing the flames that surrounded them.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Safety first."

She nodded in agreement, as she shyly bit at her lip. He stood beside her and picked her up bridal style, lazily carrying her to their room. Her eyes once again on his.

She traced his lips with her thumb, quietly telling him ' _yes_ ' one last time, before sealing her answer with a kiss.


End file.
